


How to Treat Cancer

by pumpkinscript



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Grieving, House MD - Freeform, James Wilson - Freeform, Kissing, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Smut, Oncology, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Wilson has serious issues, but that's why we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: We had been sitting there for ten minutes; me burying myself in his shirt, and he himself stroking my hair, hugging me, and offering soft consolations. I finally brought myself up and back a bit and stared for minutes into his big, brown, puppy dog eyes. They were beautiful.I felt his breath on my face as he said, "Your eyes are stunning, (y/n)."





	How to Treat Cancer

"You have cancer," Dr. James Wilson said to me as I sat on his couch in his office. "It's in your right lung."

I sat there, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry," he said. "We need to do surgery to remove it, and you need five rounds of chemotherapy."

No words.

He put his hand on my shoulder as he sat on the couch next to me with a box of tissues. A tear involuntarily slid down my cheek, and he wiped it away, leaving his hand on my cheek.

"It's going to be alright."

I put my hand on top of his and leaned into him, unraveling and sobbing into his ironed shirt. He put the tissue box down and turned more towards me, bending his knee against the back of the couch and hugging me tightly as I buried my head in his embrace. His hand stroked my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

I shifted a bit and he hugged me tighter, comforting me best he could. He smelled so good; cologne, cotton; he was a breath of fresh air against my raggedy, uneven ones. The scent of him helped calm me down a bit as I took in some deep breaths.

We had been sitting there for ten minutes; me burying myself in his shirt, and he himself stroking my hair, hugging me, and offering soft consolations. I finally brought myself up and back a bit and stared for minutes into his big, brown, puppy dog eyes. They were beautiful.

I felt his breath on my face as he said, "Your eyes are stunning, (y/n)."

Ditto.

"They look like oceans," he cooed. "Big, vast, deep, beautiful oceans..."

He leaned in a little, and his lips just barely brushed against mine. I let loose a little breath I was holding in, hardly audible.

Suddenly, I felt his big, soft hands land on either side of my cheeks, and he spoke, ever so close.

"Say something," he whispered, "anything."

"Please... kiss me."

He pressed his lips against mine, and I kissed him back. He parted my lips softly and I felt his tongue enter my mouth.

My oncologist? I've kissed a lot of people but this was definitely a new one....

I was still leaned up against him and I shifted a bit, my leg suddenly pressing against his hard-on. He broke the kiss and started stuttering, clearly embarrassed that I had moved.

"I—I—I—Uh—I didn't—"

I leaned down and brushed my lips over the fabric of his crotch and he stopped talking and tensed. He groaned a bit when I brought my hand up and squeezed his balls through his pants as well.

I felt his hand on my hair, again... and he wrapped his fingers through my locks. He involuntarily thrust his hips up a bit, pushing the fabric against my face. His breathing got faster.

He suddenly took me by the waist and turned me over, moving himself so that he could lay me down on the couch. I looked up at him above me as he leaned down and kissed me, grinding his crotch into mine. He thrust faster and faster, while he started to moan into my ear, kissing my neck.

Without warning, I heard him let out a loud, suppressed groan; it was shaky and strained as his whole body shook.

"Oh my god—" he breathed. "(Y/n)—"

He got up off the couch suddenly, standing up straight.

"(Y/n)—" he said, "I— I'm sorry— that was entirely inappropriate of me— I— I think it's best if you leave now— Uh..."

"Doctor, I—"

"Your first chemo is scheduled in three weeks, until then, I think it's best we take a break and I can mentally beat myself over the head, and maybe literally..."

"I'll see you then," I said, accepting defeat and slipping out the door of his office.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
